Parents
by mobius14
Summary: Lightning was hoping to meet her late parents again, but of course, only the Maker could bring them back. Sazh was ready to give her the comfort she needed though


A/N: Again, I make an one shot story when I have another story that I should have focused first. But since ROOW (Recall of Own Will) will have to take some time to be completed I decided to make a one shot. I didn't make this while I was bored though, this story was really planned

_Parents_

Her face was stern and stoic. She didn't show any emotion except for her awareness. Even though with her unfriendly expression, she was still beautiful. Her light rose pink hair glittered under the hot sunlight, her icy cerulean eyes and her pale skin suited her hair well. She stood there alone, crossing her arm, and then leaning on a wall, gazing at the scene in front of her.

She watched as the six people around her were having fun, well seven if a chocobo was included. Whatever fun they were having at the moment though, she knew she couldn't enjoy it…not because she didn't want to, but she didn't let herself to. Ever since the death of her parents, the once kind and friendly Claire Farron had changed into stoic and cold Lightning Farron. She was suffering under her shell, she knew it. But she knew that had to, not for herself but for Serah. As long as she could Serah safe and happy, she was willing to gave anything for her. Her job, her childhood, her freedom, her happiness, even her life. She was willing to gave anything for her, the only family she have

She sighed in jealousy as she watched Serah, along with Snow, Dajh, Fang and Vanille were having fun. Tears were threatening to spill out from her eyes. But then, she reminded herself to not joining them, so she could be strong. She quickly pushed back all of her sadness and returned to her usual stoic, emotionless expression

Then suddenly, a black man wearing a green flight coat, and possessing an afro as his signature approached her

"What's the matter Light?" He asked to the bored woman known as Lightning

"How could you ask what's the matter Sazh! You bring me to a place I couldn't enjoy myself! Of all place, you bring me to Nautilus?" She lied in a dangerous tone. Actually, this was her favorite place when she was a kid, although that she didn't really like the bright light shining all around the place

The man however wasn't intimidated at her rude reaction at all. While another people would consider leaving her alone for their own sake, he didn't even flinch for the slightest bit. His journey with her a year before as fugitive L'Cies had taught him how to deal with the strawberry blonde.

"Well, everyone else was enjoying themselves, so why couldn't you? Besides, you said that I can choose the place" He asked, raising his eyebrow

"But it's Nautilus Sazh! It's the place for kids!" She answered, finally putting her arms down as she watched the blinding light of the city of dreams, which made her a lil' uncomfortable. Despite her nickname, she never really liked bright light. She even wondered sometimes why did she choose that time after her parents death.

"The last time I saw, not all of them were kids. In fact, some of them are older than you. Yet, they can have fun just fine." Sazh said as he pointed to Snow and Fang, which were older than Lightning even only for a few months, unless the fact that Fang was crystallized 501 years before was counted.

"Yes Sazh, but-"

"You can't let yourself to be like them right?" Sazh cut. His answers truly hit the target. Lightning silenced for a few seconds before finally nodded. Despite his sunny disposition, the black man truly knew how to handle someone younger than him, especially children, as he had raised his own son alone for 5 years, without any help from a wife or a babysitter.

"Don't force yourself Light…" He whispered

"No I'm not!" Lightning replied rudely. But Sazh wasn't playing this time, he was talking seriously with Lightning and he wasn't hoping for that answer.

"Light!" He yelled back. His unusual response caught Lightning off guard. She flinched a bit at his yell, as Sazh was originally a calm person, not the type who often yells at another person

"Just admit it…Light."

Lightning then sighed. Lying to him was useless

She knew that Sazh knew her better than anyone except for Serah and herself. At first she saw him as a weak, useless man, especially at his quite old age. But as time passed, she learned that Sazh was a great man. He had lost her wife, then his child as he became a Cocoon L'Cie, next he became an L'Cie. It was so painful that she was unsure if she could bear it if she was on his position. Yet, he kept his cheerful personality, and he cared deeply for his comrades. He could be a good friend at the usual situation, but he could become a fatherly figure to comfort anyone who needed him. Even Lightning couldn't conceal the fact that she felt relieved that she had Sazh to lean for in case that she needed someone to relieve her burden, although she was too proud to admit it to anyone.

"Yes…" She admitted

"To protect Serah yes?" Sazh guessed. Then he placed his hands on Lightning shoulder. Lightning silently nodded at this.

"Light, don't force yourself. You had lost your parents and I knew it feels bad and there's nothing you can do to bring them back. But you hurt yourself even more by becoming like this…"

"But I had to…"

The tears were starting to be really hard to hold now.

"No you hadn't Light. You didn't need to become someone else to protect someone else. Sure, you need to become stronger, but that doesn't mean that you have to let go all of your happiness and become someone else. Don't think that you can't share your feelings to another person just because you want to become strong" Sazh said

"Just let it go Light. Don't hold it anymore. I can't bear to see a kid like you threw your happiness and future like this." He finished as he pulled Lightning so she could rest her head on his chest, also covering her from someone's sight so she wouldn't be embarrassed when she finished.

"Just…let it go…"

At those words, Lightning broke into tears. Sure she didn't scream while she cried, in fact she was like sobbing rather than crying. Then Sazh wrap one of his arms around her, while the other ran some fingers across her hair, comforting her.

"I…I miss them…I miss my parents…" She cried silently

"Sure you do Light, it's normal to feel so."

"I'm tired Sazh…I'm so tired of this. I can't bear it any longer. I…want to be loved too…I want to meet them…"

Sazh was a bit confused by Lightning's pleading. Sure he understood her, and he wanted to help her, he would try his best at least. But…how? There was no way he could bring her parents back. No one could, not even the great Fal'Cie. If there was someone who could revive the dead back to the living, then the only answer was the Maker.

After some seconds of wondering Sazh managed to find a solution

"Light, listen to me." Sazh said as he held the woman's chin to raise her face up so he could look at her eyes to eyes. Brown met blue. Her eyes were red and watery and a lil' bit swollen. But still, Sazh had to admit that she was still pretty even in this condition

"I know that you miss your parents' love, and there's nothing you could do about it." He said

"But, if you want, you can look upon me as your father today, I know it's strange but…"

Lightning then frowned at Sazh's words. After a few seconds of silence, the edges of her lips started to tilt upwards. Then her mouth started to apart. Then, she laughed

"Sazh? You? As my father?" She said between her laughter.

"Hey! What's wrong with that!" Sazh replied as he turned back from his fatherly state back into his friendly mode.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Lightning answered, trying her best to suppress her laughter. Then she started walked away from Sazh.

"Light? Where are you going?" He asked worriedly

"Nah, only to the toilet"

Sazh gave her an 'Oh' before he stared at the beautiful woman walking away from him. Suddenly she stopped her tracks, which caught Sazh's attention. Sazh was about to ask if there was something wrong, but Lightning had spoken first before him.

"Thanks Sazh, I might consider it…" She said

"Dad" She added before she entered the rest room. A huge happy smile appeared on his face after hearing the last word. When Lightning finally got out from the room, he could see that there was no trace of crying on her face, so it was obvious that she had washed her face before. Then she smiled at her one day 'Dad'.

Then suddenly, the rest of their friends approached her

"Hey! What are we going to ride next?" Vanille asked cheerfully.

"Dunno" Sazh shrugged. Suddenly, an idea popped out in his mind

"How 'bout Lightning chooses it?"

"Lightning?" They asked in unison, confused at Sazh's statement. Sazh then turned his attention towards Lightning. He gave her a nod, she was free to choose. Lightning agreed his idea, and then started to look for her favorite ride when she was a small kid.

After about ten seconds of looking, she finally found it. She raised her arm and started to point it.

"Log flumes?" Sazh asked, raising his eyebrows

Lightning was _sooo _embarrassed. She was afraid to ruin her image this way. But she didn't want to care about it anymore. She wanted to be Claire this time, not Lightning. She wanted to be her own self.

She gave him a silent nod

She was expecting to be laughed this time, and she was ready for it. But the laughter that she waited never came. Instead, she was met with friendly smiles of her friends.

"Sure" They agreed in unison

_Later that night at the Farron's Residence…_

After about a full day of playing in Nautilus, all of them were dead tired. Hope was picked up by his father, Snow was going to do some business in his café. Vanille and Fang were heading back to their apartment, Sazh decided to take Serah and Lightning home. By the time they reached there, Lightning and Dajh were already asleep in the car.

So when they reached there, Serah carried her to her own room. Serah was surprisingly strong to carry her older sister bridal styled, despite weak look. After changing the elder Farron's clothes, she came out to meet Sazh, who was waiting outside

"How is she?" Sazh asked

"Asleep"

Sazh chuckled slightly at the info. Then Serah proceeded to lean towards Sazh's car, following the action of the car's owner. Then both of the raised their head, gazing into the heavens and stars

"Sazh, I want to thank you…" Serah said

"For what?"

"For comforting Claire today, you silly." Serah grinned.

True, Sazh was really acting like Lightning's father that day. He was so kind to her, so kind that she would release the paling she had set for years. Serah of course, being the most caring for her sister, noticed this

"It's okay. It's good to have big kids like you guys." He chuckled. Serah couldn't help but laughing.

"Ups, time to go home. See you later Serah. Bye!" He waved as he entered his car

After saying bye to Sazh, Serah entered her home, and then proceeded to Lightning's room. She looked at her elder sister, who was sleeping peacefully in her deep slumber. Serah smiled at the lovely view, but she was a bit surprised when she saw a faint smile across the other female's face. Serah's smile grew even bigger. She knew that Lightning was content of parent's love that Sazh had given to her that day.

But what she didn't know is, Lightning was having fun with her true parents deep in her dreams. If she knew, she would wish that she could sleep together with her and having the same dream

Serah then came out from the room, switching off the light, then proceeded to her own room to sleep.

Lightning finally found the love she needed that day.

A/N: Okay, it's a bit crappy. I'm sure that you've read these kinds of stories before, but I noticed that almost no one involves Sazh in the story, so I decided to make my own. Honestly, this story took me a lot of courage to write and post, as I still have my own parents, and I don't know how it feels to lose them. If you think that it's not my place to write this, feel free to send a PM to me.


End file.
